Blair Dehart
Blair Dehart is an 18-year-old citizen of District 4. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Blair Parker Dehart was born on Febuary 2 to Patrice Dehart and Kieth Dehart, who were actually citizens of District 12. Patrice had accidentally become pregnant with Blair after having a one night stand with Kieth, which Patrice became instantly guilty of. She knew her parents would be furious with her, and Kieth didn't want to help her, either. As soon as Blair was born, Patrice fell into a depression of fear, and was very broken over her son's birth, because she knew that nobody would love her anymore because of Blair. As for Kieth, he moved to District 1 when Blair was born, so he never knew his father. Patrice loved Blair, and she wanted to raise him, but she was so scared. However, she didn't commit suicide, because she had to try and raise Blair. Even as a child, Blair felt bad for his mother, even though now, he can't remember why. Blair attended school, and made friends like any other kid would, but he never spoke about his parents to his friends. However, when Blair was eight, District 12 was destroyed by fire bombs, and all of Blair's friends were killed by the bombs. Luckily, Patrice and Blair were able to make it to District 4, but Patrice was barely alive. Blair tried to get help, but nobody would help "the strange kid". Patrice died, which left Blair just as broken as Patrice when Blair was born. He pleaded for someone, anyone, to help him, but he was brutally ignored, until a young woman named Alethia Stauffer found Blair, and felt so bad for him. She promised Blair she would help him, and Blair was taken in by her. Blair went with Alethia, because he didn't want to die along with his mother. Alethia nursed Blair back to health, and she decided to take Blair in as her own, because to her, he seemed so depressed. Blair grew very through, and in every group project he did at school, he was the leader. He was nice to everyone he met, because he didn't want them to feel unwanted like he had. He grew very fond of the lake nearby Alethia's house, and he loved to spend hours watching the fish swim in it. He hated when the fish were slaughtered, because it reminded him of his mother's death. Personality After Patrice's death, Blair became a natural leader. He strives to be someone people can lean on, and he tries his hardest to make his friends feel good of themselves. He is selfless, and he hates to be alone. He is hurt by indifference, and he doesn't understand unkindness. Secretly, though, he is miserable from his mother's death, and he wants to be there for his friends if the same thing ever happens to them. Appearance Blair has sleek, black hair, which he tries to keep out of his face, and blurry, gray eyes. He is tall, being 5'8. He is considered handsome, but one can tell by looking at him he has gone through a lot. Abilities/Traits/Accomplishments *Blair is very loyal. *Blair always tries to be someone to look up to. *Blair likes to be a leader. *Blair survived the destruction of District 12. *Blair can run very fast. *Blair is great at swimming. Family Kieth Dehart.jpg|Kieth Dehart, Blair's father. Patrice Dehart.jpg|Patrice Dehart, Blair's deceased mother. Alethia Stauffer.jpg|Alethia Stauffer, Blair's adoptive mother. Gallery Blair02.jpg Blair03.png Blair04.jpg Blair05.jpg Blair06.jpg Blair07.jpg Category:Panem Citizen Category:District 4 Citizen Category:Eighteen Category:Male Category:MermaidatHeart